The invention relates to shut-off actuating devices for fluid supply systems, and more particularly to such shut-off actuating devices operatively connected to fluid flow measuring devices, or fluid flow meters.
In fluid supply systems, such as those commonly used by a public utility for providing gaseous or liquid fuels, or other fluid commodities, to its customers, it is often desirable to terminate such fluid supply under various conditions. For example, if a customer has discontinued paying his utility bills for a substantial period of time, it is desirable to have a means by which that customer's service may be conveniently and rapidly terminated without the necessity of entering into the structures on the premises being served. No such convenient or rapidly-actuatable termination means has previously been available.
One of the objects of the invention, therefore, is to provide a simple, inexpensive apparatus for conveniently and rapidly shutting off a fluid supply system where conditions dictate that the supply of such fluid be terminated. Another of the objects of the invention is to provide such a shut-off actuation device or apparatus which may be operated remotely with portable energizing means without having access to the fluid flow measuring device of such supply system. Still another of the objects of the invention is to provide such a shut-off actuating device which may be easily reset and reused when such fluid supply is re-established. These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following discussion and the drawings in connection therewith.